


Burning it Down - Smaug/reader

by middleearth2asgard



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Fellowship - Freeform, Human Smaug, LOTR, The Hobbit - Freeform, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 15,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middleearth2asgard/pseuds/middleearth2asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaug/reader with a little bilbo/reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The moment that you felt the mountain tremble beneath your feet you knew for certain that Bilbo had awoken the beast. Running purely on adrenaline and concern, you rushed through the narrow passageways until you reached a great hall. The sight that met your eyes took your breath away. The hall itself was much larger than you had ever imagined. It was constructed of beautifully carved stone columns and was filled with enough gold to surely buy the entire world. You would have loved nothing more than to admire and explore this architectural work of art for hours on end, but you had to find Bilbo. You hadn’t even begun to formulate any sort of rescue plan, you just knew that you couldnt leave him to face Smaug’s wrath alone. 

As you waded through the great ocean of gold and jewels that lay beneath your feet, it dawned on you that something wasn’t right. When you had been rushing through the corridors earlier, Smaug’s voice and roars had echoed so loudly you were sure your eardrums wouldn’t last much longer. But now you could hear the cling of metal with each step you took. Closing your eyes and fighting back tears, you begged fate to not have allowed the dragon to have consumed your dearest friend, and secretly the love of your life. It had taken no time at all for you to fall for the company’s burglar. He was sweet, intelligent, gentle, and charmingly shy. You never had the courage to confess your feelings though, so you pretended to be content with just being his closest companion. As you opened your eyes, a bright gleam of yellow filled your vision, but it was not the glimmer of gold shining bright before you. It was the eye of your fire-breathing adversary. 

Stumbling backwards from shock you fell and landed on your backside. The racing of your heart pounded in your ears as you sat there gasping for air. He said not a word, but turned and tilted his massive head, alternating between studying and smelling you. You were stunned as to how this enormous creature could have snuck up on you without making a sound. You were distracted from this thought by the loud, deep voice that began to emerge from between the dragon’s terrifying jaws, “No one has ever dared enter my kingdom before. Yet today, I have received two uninvited visitors. Apparently I am becoming very popular.” The sound waves of his voice travelled through your chest, causing it to hurt. As you grabbed your chest in response, you saw his expression change momentarily. It resembled concern, but you knew that was impossible. 

"Do I frighten you?"

"I have heard stories of your actions and have looked upon you with my own two eyes. I would be a fool to not be frightened."

A strange smile crept across his lips in response. “You flatter me. The thief that came in before you tried to flatter me as well. It didn’t work out so well for him.”

"Is he alright?!" A whole new level of fear coursed through your veins. 

"So, you aren’t a thief. You’re on a rescue mission."  
You suddenly became aware of movement behind you. Turning, you saw Smaug’s tail curling around the room to meet his head. He was trapping his prey. 

"What is he to you? Is he your mate?" 

You felt your cheeks burning at the thought. “No, he only thinks of me as a friend."

At this, Smaug stared intently into your eyes. Smoke began to emerge all along his body. Soon the room was filled with smoke so thick you couldn’t see anything. It was hard to breathe, but you had to get out of there. You started to run, but you felt a strong hand grab yours. Relief washed over you. You were positive it was Bilbo emerging from his hiding place. Now the two of you could get out of there together. But no movement came. Instead the smoke cleared as quickly as it had formed and you found a man standing before you. Not just any man though. Smaug could have been a god in his human form. His face and body looked as if they had been chiseled out of stone by the same dwarves who had created the beautiful columns. His cheekbones were sharp enough to cut diamonds and his black hair contrasted wonderfully with his porcelain skin.

"I’m sure this form is far less frightening. " His voice had lost none of its depth in the transformation. Instead of hurting you though, it flowed across you with the smoothness of velvet.

He was still holding your hand.

"The barrelrider is a fool, but a fool that I envy nonetheless."

This statement shocked you more than anything that had transpired thus far. “Why would a fierce dragon with all this wealth envy anyone?” 

"Because you love him. You long for his embrace…and his touch." As the last part rolled off his tongue, his other hand carressed your cheek gently. His fingertips were warm and soft. "How he has withstood your beauty and grace is beyond my ability to understand."

Smaug’s eyes seemed to be a different color everytime you looked in them. One time they were golden. The next they were as blue as the night sky. 

"What is your name?"

"Y/n."

"May I give you something, y/n?"

You feared what he might be planning. What if this was some elaborate game? Like a cat playing with a mouse before it moves in for the kill? You couldn’t bring yourself to tell him no though, so you agreed. 

He lead you quickly through the rest of the hall and then through two more. It seemed as if he knew exactly where each piece of treasure in his collection was located. Finally he halted, released your hand, and began to search through a large pile of what looked to be jewelry. He pulled something out of the pile and turned around, hiding it behind his back.

"This is for you." He revealed a glistening gold chain which carried a large, bright red /orange jewel. He slid the chain over your head, letting the pendent rest against your chest. His long, slender fingers began to trail their way up and down the chain and across your bare neckline. "At first I considered a sapphire to match your blue eyes, but there is not one on this entire earth that would not pale in comparison." 

You blushed wildly at such a beautiful compliment, but you didn’t understand why any of this was happening. “Why are you giving me this?"

"To show the world who you really are. When I look at you I see beauty in its truest form and a passionate spirit that burns hotter than dragon fire. This stone will be proof that you indeed tamed a dragon’s heart here today, my little goddess of fire. Unfortunately, this form I am currently in is very short-lived. It drains my strength to stay in it for more than a few hours at the time. If I could change forever I would. I would stay by your side until the end of my days, caring for you in whatever capacity you asked of me. Since I can not, I will do the next best thing. I won’t interfere in your company’s quest. Thorin Oakenshield may have his beloved mountain and gold." 

There weren’t words to describe how astonished you were. Smaug the Terrible was going to give his gold hoard back to the very dwarves he stole it from, solely to make you happy? This must have been a dream, or maybe a hallucination. “This can’t be happening. There is no way. Why would you do this?”

"Because gold, silver, and gems mean nothing to me now. You’re the only treasure I see." Smaug leaned forward and kissed you gently on the cheek. It was like an electrical current flowing through your body. You had to admit you enjoyed it. "If you ever need me, I’ll know and I’ll find you no matter what. Goodbye, my lady." With that he turned and left you alone in the hall. 

The company had trouble understanding and accepting your version of events. Thorin and the Dwarves were convinced that it was some elaborate rouse on Smaug’s part to catch them off their guard. You couldnt help but feel like they were a bit disappointed when he never showed back up to challenge them. Bilbo had turned into such a nervous wreck while you were missing that he inadvertently confessed his love for you upon your return, a fact that made you swell with happiness and allowed the two of you to start a new chapter of your lives together.

The mysterious Smaug often crossed your mind. You wondered about where he was and hoped that he was happy, and you never took off the gift that he had given you. It gave you the strength and confidence needed to handle any situation. And deep inside of you, there lived a small dream of seeing him again one day.


	2. Chapter 2

Smaug often thought about that day at Erebor and how he had given his mountain away. He never regretted it though, not even for a moment. It had made you happy and given you a sense of peace,  and that feeling was worth more to him than all the gold in Erebor ever had. He had given you a wonderful gift, but he had taken one with him as well.

You see, dragons possess a very powerful magic deep inside of them. They aren't capable of casting spells like a wizard of course; it is a much more subtle form of sorcery that even the wisest minds in Middle-Earth could not understand. He had connected with you that day, emotionally, mentally, and spiritually. From then on he could feel every single emotion you ever experienced. When you bubbled with happiness, a smile crept across his lips. For every tear you shed, he shed one as well. It made him feel close to you in spite of the distance. 

There was only one side of this power that Smaug detested, and that was that he could also feel your desire, your arousal, and your hunger. He burned with jealousy each time, a fact which he hated himself for. He was a dragon without equal. A magnificent beast that was feared above all else, yet he longed to take on a human form permanently. A body that would allow him to taste your lips and trail his hands across every inch of your skin. But even he was not powerful enough to grant this wish to himself. 

The years following your return from the Lonely Mountain were filled with more happiness than anyone had a right to. You and Bilbo loved everything about your life together, and although you never had any children of your own, raising young Frodo fulfilled your maternal instincts. The three of you made the perfect little family. There was only one thing that wasn't quite right: neither you nor Bilbo seemed to age any at all. It was quite the subject of gossip amongst your neighbors. Although no one knew it at the time, Bilbo's was explained by the ring that stayed in his vest pocket, while yours was by the proof of a dragon's love laying against your breasts.

Smaug had known good and well what the result of giving you that stone would be; it bound the two of you together for the rest of his life. As long as he drew breath, you would not age a day. Some would consider such a thing to be a devious and selfish action, but he simply viewed it as a way to protect the greatest treasure of his life. 

It had been nearly sixty years since you and Bilbo had come back to the Shire together, and both of you were growing restless for another adventure. Frodo was a grown hobbit, fully capable of taking care of himself, so your plan was to take off and start a new life once Bilbo did his little prank at the birthday party. Gandalf stopped you both before leaving and insisted on having a word with Bilbo alone. He never told you exactly what was said, but it seemed as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Your adventure together never made it pass Rivendell however. 

Age began to rapidly catch up with Bilbo. It frightened you to see your beloved hobbit deteriorate so quickly, especially since you still looked as young as the day you had met. Frodo's arrival in Rivendell, injured and near-death, really shook you to your core. When he volunteered to take the One Ring to Mordor, your maternal instinct compelled you to go with him in order to protect him. But the thought of leaving Bilbo behind broke your heart. You feared his newly acquired old age may take him from this world before you could return to him. He knew what this quest meant to you though, so he encouraged you to go along and promised to wait for you until your return. So you packed your things and set off on the second major adventure of your life, unsure of what lay ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Smaug was constantly aware of your growing anxiety. He experienced it as if it was his own. There was many a sleepless night spent worrying over you and turning over the possible causes in his mind.

"Perhaps the life of that small thief is beginning to fade away?"

He had no idea how many years that race typically walked Middle-Earth, but he didn't know what else would cause this level of loneliness and distress within you. More than ever he longed to comfort and protect you.

As the days turned into weeks and then months, he realized that the sadness inside of you had begun to turn into fear. The kind of fear that is only experienced in the face of danger and death. He had made a promise to you all of those years ago that he would come to your side if you ever needed him, and he had no intention of breaking that oath. Middle-Earth was a large world to search, but he vowed to find you even if it killed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Days had passed since Smaug left on his quest to find you. He searched all day and night, not stopping to eat or sleep. Nothing mattered to him but his building concern for you. It was as if he was racing an imaginary clock.

As he began to near a realm occupied by Men (he did not know the kingdom's name, but his powerful nostrils informed him that they raised a great many horses), his chest was met with the most incredible pain he had ever experienced. It felt like he had been shot with a black arrow, but his flesh was not injured. Not able to maintain his altitude due to the excruciating pain, he dropped quickly out of the sky and hit the ground with the force of an earthquake. Smaug had never felt anything like this before, but he still knew what it was instantly: your heart was breaking. Your pain, heartache, and tears became his as he lay crumpled on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Gandalf's death hit you like a ton of bricks. You had never imagined that your oldest and dearest friend could ever actually die. That wizard meant the world to you. He was the one who had invited you to join Thorin's company and introduced you to Bilbo. You owed all your happiness to him, and now he was gone. You could feel your heart breaking and wanted nothing more than to sit down and properly grieve for him. But the fellowship was not afforded that luxury. Besides, you knew Gandalf would have popped a gasket if all of you had risked the quest due to mourning his demise.

Things didn't get any easier for you in the days to come. You knew even before Frodo did that he would be leaving the Fellowship. After all, you had raised him like he was your own and a mother always knows. Part of you wanted to go with him to protect him, but in your heart you finally realized that this was his destiny, not yours. Your place was with the rest of the Fellowship, guarding and caring for your newly adopted family. It didn't make watching him leave any less painful though, and once again you weren't allowed any time to grieve. Merry and Pippin had been taken by the enemy, and there was no way you were going to lose more of your friends without a fight. 

For days the four of you hunted the kidnappers without stopping. Poor Gimli appeared to be on the brink of collapsing while Legolas still seemed as energetic and alert as a young kitten. Eventually, you all came upon a group of soldiers on horseback. Their leader, a handsome prince named Eomer, told you the fate of the ones your party had been hunting, and informed you that none had been left alive. Shocked by the pain of more heartbreaking news so soon after the loss of both Gandalf and Frodo, you collapsed. Legolas' arms were the only thing that kept you from hitting the ground. 

Eomer stepped close, looking you in the eyes. "I am sorry. Look for your friends. They may yet be alive." 

You nodded. Something in his eyes gave you hope again. 

Eomer looked to Aragorn saying, "We will be riding north. But first we have another matter to attend to. Some residents nearby reported an injured dragon in the area." Your head popped up, eyes open wide. "Probably just a story started by a drunken old man though. Dragons haven't been seen in these parts in years. But if it is true, we will have to destroy it." 

"I have to go with you," you said suddenly.

Your mind was racing with memories of Smaug. He had spared not only your life but the lives of your friends as well. You couldn't stand by and let him be destroyed...if it was indeed him.

"Pardon me, my lady?"

"I have to see if it is him. I have to see if it is Smaug."

You felt every eye on you. Eomer's drifted down to the stone you always wore. "So, you are the Lady Dragon-Tamer I heard stories of as a child?" 

"No. I mean, yes I am, but I didn't tame any dragon. It is as much a mystery to me now as it was that day why he did the things that he did. All I know is he did the noble thing. He spared my life and the lives of my friends. If it is him I must know."

Eomer looked at you, clearly thinking the situation over. He couldn't let a monster live just because a pretty girl asked him to, but he did want to see if all the stories were true.

"Take her with you, Eomer," Aragorn said. "Legolas, Gimli, and I can look for the hobbits alone." He gave you a soft smile, eyes full of compassion. You suspected that he was trying to protect you from the sight of Merry's and Pippin's bodies if it turned out that they were dead. You were grateful. They meant almost as much to you as Frodo and you welcomed a distraction from any additional pain. With a nod from Eomer, you both mounted his horse, leaving your friends behind.


	5. Chapter 5

When you saw him, your breath caught in your throat. He looked nothing like how you had remembered him. He had been majestic and terrifying at your first meeting, but now he looked fragile and defeated. You lept off the horse and ran towards him, ignoring Eomer's cries for you to stop. You threw yourself against his neck and began to sob.

"Y/n?"

The depth of his voice hadn't changed any with time. "Yes, Smaug. It's me. What happened to you?" 

He turned his head until the large, yellow eye closest to you had you in its line of vision. "It is a long story. One I'd prefer to tell in private." 

With that, both of you turned your attention to the approaching Eomer. "My lady, my men and I must continue onward. I don't feel comfortable leaving you here with..." nodding towards Smaug, "but it is not in me to slaughter an injured beast that you obviously care so much about."

"Please don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I wish you and your men the best. And thank you for everything." 

As the soldiers left, Smaug turned his gaze back to you. "I've missed you, y/n. More than you'll ever know." He then proceeded to tell you about his connection to you and how he came to look for you. Then you shared your story with him, everything that had happened since that day in the Lonely Mountain, particularly focusing on the last few months. He listened intently as you spoke, enjoying the feeling of you resting against his neck.  

Luckily, Smaug had not received any life-threatening or permanent injuries from his fall out of the sky, but he was very weak from lacking food for a week. You desperately wanted to help him, but you didn't know how to even begin getting enough food for a dragon. All you had in your bag were a few pieces of elven bread. Hardly enough to make any difference, or so you thought. 

"That will provide a nice start." 

"You've got to be joking. These are the crumbs of crumbs compared to you."

"In this body you are correct. But in my other form it will provide me with enough strength to hunt." 

For the second time in your life, you were wrapped in a dark smoke, from which emerged the same beautiful man you had met decades earlier. He insisted on offering some of the bread to you before he would begin eating. You could tell he wanted to devour it, but he tried to maintain manners in front of you. That made you smile to yourself. 

When he finished his meal, the two of you got up from the ground and began to head back in the direction that you had come from. "We will look for your friends and I will hunt at the same time. Two birds with one stone. That's the human expression, correct?" 

Laughing softly you answered,  "Yes. Not bad, Smaug."   

It didn't take him long to find prey, and after changing back into his true form, the entire killing and consumption process only took a few moments. You had a soft spot when it came to animals, so you preferred not to see or know what he had eaten. 

"Well now that I am feeling much better it should not long to find your companions. Climb aboard my head my dear."

You did as requested, expecting him to launch you both into the sky, but he stayed on the ground for some time. The constant flaring of his nostrils told you that he was tracking them by their scent. 

"They must be going to the nearby kingdom of Men. They are headed in that direction."

Happiness surged inside of you. "That means they found Merry and Pippin alive! They wouldn't have changed course like that if they hadn't!" 

A large smile spread across Smaug's lips. There weren't words in any language to describe how wonderful it was to not only feel your happiness, but to see and hear it for the first time as well. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Hold on, my pet. Now we are going to fly."  
You pressed your body close to his and grasped him tightly. In an instant you were hundreds of feet in the air with the wind whipping hard against you. Soon you felt him level out and the loud beating of his wings had gone silent. The two of you were gliding. You looked down and the beauty of the scenery beneath you took your breath away. Unfortunately, you arrived at your destination much sooner than you would have liked. Smaug slowly descended and gently landed on the ground outside of Rohan's gates. You slid off of his head and patted him gently. 

"That was absolutely wonderful! I haven't had that much fun in a long time!"

"I am glad you enjoyed it my lady. Now the humans inside this city are probably preparing to attack me, so it would be best if you went and explained the situation to them before they get too worked up."

As you turned towards the city's entrance, the gates opened revealing the last person you ever expected to see. His beard, robes, and staff were now white, but there was no denying it was Gandalf. You ran to him, throwing your arms around his neck. 

"Oh Gandalf, I thought you had died!" 

"I did, my dear y/n, but that is a story for another time. Right now I would like to meet your winged companion, officially." 

You introduced Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli to Smaug. Then followed them inside, leaving Smaug outside the city gates. While your friends did not speak ill of him, the king of Rohan was not so quiet.

"You expect me to sit by and do nothing while a dragon destroys my people?! We already have Saruman to deal with! We do not need another menace!" 

"Theoden," Gandalf said calmly, "if the dragon wanted to destroy Rohan it would already be burned to the ground. His motives for being here are much more noble than that." 

The two spoke at length about Saruman's upcoming attack. Ignoring Gandalf's advice, Theoden decided on taking his people to the fortress of Helm's Deep. It was apparent that your friends were going to stick around to help, so you of course were going to as well. Gandalf was going to leave to find Eomer and his soldiers so that he could bring them back to help in the battle. As you walked with him to the stables he said, "A dragon such as Smaug would make a powerful ally."

"What are you hinting at, Gandalf?"

"Oh nothing, merely an old man thinking aloud." You wished him speed and safety and began preparing your gear and the horse you had been given while watching him ride away. Then you lead your steed out of the city gates to tell Smaug of your plans. 

"Theoden is a fool. All of his people will be destroyed if the enemy manages to break down the defenses," Smaug said, snorting his discontent loudly. 

"I know. That's why I'm going with them. I have to help in anyway that I can. I won't let my friends go alone." 

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw his attention turn to your horse. "You aren't planning on riding that pathetic beast of burden all the way to Helm's Deep, are you?"

"She is not a beast Smaug. Her name is Buttercup. And yes I will be riding her, unless you think walking would be more pleasurable?"

"I had assumed you would be riding atop my head again, unless it was too frightening for you last time?" You could swear he was smirking at you with that last bit, but you were too happy to care.

"You mean you're going with us?! You're going to help?"

He moved his head closer to you saying quietly, "My place is between you and danger, and that is where I will be until the end of my days."


	7. Chapter 7

"I know you trust him, y/n, but he destroyed Erebor and killed my ancestors. Any dwarf would hate him, and I don't like him coming along." It seemed that now the four of you were in private, Gimli felt more comfortable stating his opinion on the matter.

"He spared your father's life to make me happy, Gimli. That must count for something." 

"Erebor can be explained by a dragon's uncontrollable greed for gold," Aragorn said, "but he destroyed Dale simply for his own amusement. How do we know he won't end up doing the same to Rohan?" 

"Because if that was what he was after he could have done it already!" You said storming off. 

"I agree with y/n," Legolas stated matter of factly. 

"Shocking." The sarcasm in Gimli's tone caused Legolas to give him a look that could kill. 

"I can tell by his eyes. They are soft and gentle when he's looking at her. I think he would hunt down Sauron himself if she asked him to."

Smaug seemed to know what was bothering you without you even telling him. "Do not let their concerns bother you, my goddess. I have done nothing to deserve their trust, but in time that will change." You felt your cheeks grow warm. It embarrassed you when he called you that. You were far from being any kind of goddess. 

"Everyone is ready to go," you said changing the subject. "Would you scout for us? A pair of eyes in the sky would really be helpful." He nodded in agreement and took off. He'd teased you about not flying with him this time, but you felt more useful staying on the ground to help. 

You mounted Buttercup and joined your companions near the front of the group. Because you were still angry with Gimli and Aragorn, you spent most of the ride chatting with Legolas. After some time, he wanted to scout ahead, so he left Gimli behind on the horse they shared and joined you on Buttercup. 

You were still with him when the wargs attacked. You could hear the men preparing to charge as you helped Legolas eliminate some of the attackers with your bow. All of sudden, you both were knocked to the ground by a force of wind that could rival a hurricaine's gusts. You were momentarily blinded when the field in front of you practically exploded into flame. 

Once your eyes had adjusted, the sight in front of you took your breath away. Smaug's majestic wings were fully outstretched and his body was glowing with the heat of the fire inside of him as he flew the length of the attack zone. When he reached the end, he doubled back and landed between you and the flame, as if protecting you from the burning heat.

Even over the blaze of the flames and the screeching of the dying wargs, you heard the sound of horses approaching. Turning, you saw the company of men, and Gimli, taking in the sight in front of them. You were startled by Legolas' hand on your back. Without him even saying anything, you knew that he was checking on you, so you nodded to let him know you were fine. 

"It seems as if I have misjudged you, dragon." A rigid Theoden said. His expression was stoic and difficult to read, but you couldn't shake the feeling that he still didn't trust Smaug. "You have saved the lives of my people. I owe you my thanks." 

"You owe me nothing, my king." Even you were shocked by the sincerity in Smaug's voice. "Your people are not yet safe, however. I am certain that Saruman has something else planned. You must get them to safety now. I will survey the area and see what I can find."

Turning to you, his voice lowered and softened. "Accompany me, my lady?"

Smiling, you responded with a curtsy. "It would be my honor. Legolas, please take care of Buttercup for me." And with that, you climbed upon his head and took off into the sky.


	8. Chapter 8

It was truly amazing how quickly the people beneath you began to shrink until they looked no bigger than ants. The flight was a silent one, due mostly to the fact that the wind whipped away your words everytime you tried to speak. So instead, you focused your attention on the scenery beneath you. Your thoughts wandered to all of the beautiful lands you would love to see from this view. Perhaps, after all of this was over, the two of you could go to those places. You hurriedly shook those ideas out of your mind. Even if you did survive the upcoming months, your place was back in Rivendell with your beloved Bilbo. He needed you now more than ever. Suddenly, you felt very guilty for even entertaining such ideas. 

However, your thoughts were soon interrupted by a dark spot on the horizon. At first it was difficult to make out the sight in front of you, but as you drew closer it became terrifingly clear. Smaug sharply whipped his body around and quickly headed back in the direction you had come from. After what seemed like forever due to your growing panic, he finally landed and you hopped off his head. 

"Tell me that wasn't what I thought it was!" You didn't give him time to respond before continuing. "There is no way! It isn't possible! Saruman couldn't have gotten an army that big that fast!" 

"He is a powerful wizard working alongside the darkest force in Middle-Earth. I suspected something like this would happen." 

"What are we going to do? Rohan doesn't even have their real army right now. They don't stand a chance." Tears were beginning to find their way into your eyes. Suddenly, you felt Smaug gently nuzzle you with his snout. It lasted only a moment, but it brought you great comfort. 

"I vow to you on my life that I will do whatever is necessary to protect you and those you hold dear. Helms Deep is directly over this hill. We should hurry so that we may warn the king." 

Silently, you moved to climb atop his head but he pulled back, nodding his head "no." In almost the blink of an eye he was in his human form again. "I would not have fit into the fortress the other way," he said, giving you a gentle smile. Then he took your hand and began leading you over the hill. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ten thousand?" Theoden asked in disbelief. 

"At least." Smaug responded.

Theoden paced for a moment before turning to you, "You saw them as well?" 

"I did." 

"We must call for aid," Aragorn said. 

Soon, Theoden and your three friends were arguing about how to handle the upcoming battle. You felt Smaug whisper into your ear, "It is not my place to be a part of this discussion. I shall find you later, my pet." Then he turned and disappeared into the crowded fortess. 

Some time later you left to wander the fortress in hopes of finding him. He was not in any of the places you imagined he would be. Eventually you found him studying over several pieces of armor and chainmail with a disapproving look etched on his perfect features. 

"These humans know nothing of personal defense. This could easily be penetrated by a strong enough foe. Even with all their faults, at least the Dwarves know how to make proper armor." 

"Thorin gave Bilbo a Mithril shirt. It was um, too small for me, so he gave it to Frodo. It saved his life in Moria." 

Smaug turned to face you, placing his large hands on your arms, "I wish we had some Mithril now." His jaws were clenched and his eyes lost in thought. Something was obviously bothering him. "You are going to insist on staying down here during the battle, are you not?" 

"Yes."

"But you will be much safer in the air with me."

"But I will also be useless up there, Smaug. Down here I might can do some good." You placed your hand on his cheek, surprising both of you, but neither of you moved. "I'll be alright. I promise." 

Behind you, you heard a throat clearing. You turned to see Legolas. "May I have a word with you, y/n? In private." Excusing yourself from Smaug, you went to join Legolas.

"What is it?" 

"I want to talk to you about Smaug. I am concerned for you. I think you are forgetting what he is."

"And what is that?" You snapped, "a monster?" 

"No, a dragon. Just because he can take a human form does not make him a human. I know you love him, and I understand why. But make sure you love him in a way and in a role that he can actually fulfill. He will make a great friend, guardian, and companion. But please do not let yourself fall in love with an illusion." 

You couldn't help but be shocked at what Legolas was saying to you. After all, you were a married woman. True, it was an unusual situation, but that didn't change anything. The look in his eyes, however, told you that he meant no ill will. He simply cared for you and wanted you to be happy. Smiling, you leaned forward and placed a kiss on your dear friend's cheek. 

"Don't worry. I promise I'll be alright."


	9. Chapter 9

Although he realized that it was wrong of him to do so, Smaug could not keep himself from eavesdropping on the conversation between you and Legolas. The elf's words immediately caused an anger to begin burning deep inside of him, not because he was insulted, but because he knew that everything he heard was true. It was a fact that he had been wrestling with for the past six decades. Smaug was a dragon. He was born one and he would die one, and nothing could change that. 

Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, he turned his attention back to finding suitable armor for you. Most of it was heavy and cumbersome, obviously designed for men who would not be hindered by its weight. When he had finally found some that met his high standards, he carried it out to you. 

Smaug found you sitting alone, completely lost in your thoughts. 

"Y/n," he began, placing one of his large hands on your shoulder. The contact brought you back into the moment and you turned to give him your full attention. "Put this on." 

"What is your plan of attack?" You asked him while trying to pull the chainmail shirt over your head. 

"There is only one way in and out of this valley. I will stay hidden until most of the enemy has made it through, then block their exit, trapping them in between myself and the walls of the fortress." 

You noticed that his eyes were scanning the sky and that his brows were beginning to furrow. "What's wrong?"

"Rain clouds. If the downpour is heavy enough, it will seriously limit my fire-breathing abilities, which gives them an advantage." Noting the sudden concern in your eyes he quickly added, "They still do not have a chance against me though. It will simply lull them into a false sense of security." 

The confident smirk on his face calmed some of your anxiety, but there was still a great deal at stake. Not only the lives of Smaug and the rest of your friends, but also those of the people of Rohan and the elven warriors who had come to their aid. Oh how you longed for those peaceful days back at Bag End, but at the same time, you knew you were meant to be here. 

As men and elves busy preparing for war rushed by on every side of you, Smaug helped you with the rest of your armor. When finished, he stepped back to examine the completed product. Everything was far too large and made you look quite small and nonthreatening. 

Chuckling to himself he said, "It is not very flattering attire for my lady warrior, but it will protect you." Growing suddenly serious, he moved forward and cupped your face in his hands. His fingers were impossibly warm in the cold night air. "Keep yourself safe, no matter what." Then he kissed you softly on the forehead and left before your mind could formulate a response.


	10. Chapter 10

Smaug was still on your mind as you climbed the steps leading to the top of the outermost wall. His affection was beginning to confuse you in a way that you knew it shouldn't. If any of your other friends had kissed you like that you wouldn't have given it a second thought. What made him different? But you couldn't keep thinking about that now. It was a petty matter compared to the battle about to take place. Weaving your way through the elven archers, you kept your eyes open for one in particular. You spotted him and Gimli at the very front and made your way over to join them. 

"Ah! Here she is!" Gimli said as you approached them. It was hard to stifle your laughter at the look on his face when he saw your armor. "You look...um..."

"Fierce and intimidating," Legolas finished for him. 

"I look ridiculous. But you're sweet for trying." 

"So, where is your fire-breathing boyfriend?" Gimli asked. 

Legolas shot him a look and you blushed before responding with, "He's going to trap them in. It should work out well, unless it starts to rain." Almost as soon as the words were out of your mouth, the first drop of rain hit you in the face. By the time the enemy arrived, it qualified as a torrential downpour. 

Seeing Saruman's army up close was more terrifying than you ever could have imagined. There were just so many of them. Their roars mixed with the clanging of weapons and armor made your head pound. All of the archers were awaiting Aragorn's order to fire. What exactly he was waiting for you weren't sure. The Uruk-hai were lined up, row after row, beating the base of their spears against the ground. Up and down and over again.

Suddenly, the sound of an arrow flying through the air found your ear, and it found its mark in one of the Uruk-hai. Interrupted by the death of one of their own, the enemy soldiers stopped their scare tactics and began their attack. With Aragorn's command, the archers released their arrows one after another. You were aiming your own when a roar more formidable than anything Saruman's army could ever muster resounded over the noise of the battle. 

He was exactly where he told you he'd be, with his head and neck arched like a snake about to strike. Even at that distance, Smaug still seemed to tower over everything. In the blink of an eye, he launched forward, tearing his opponents to shreds with his claws and crushing them into pieces in his mighty jaws. In spite of his large size and relatively confined space, he was remarkably agile and almost graceful in his movements. 

The army seemed to divide in half, with those closest to the fortress continuing forward and the rest retreating to attack Smaug. They were obviously smarter than they looked and knew that once they made it onto or inside the walls, they'd only have men and elves to deal with. That Smaug would not be able to attack them without endangering his comrades. 

You were so engrossed in your fighting that you didn't notice the Uruk-hai with the torch until it was too late. The explosion that followed sent you flying into the air. When you crashed hard onto the ground, everything before your eyes started to go black. The last thing you were aware of was someone grabbing and dragging you away from where you lay. Then everything went dark.


	11. Chapter 11

Slowly, you opened your eyes to see Smaug's looking back at you. They were the color of gold this time but shone twice as bright. It always astounded you how drastically they could change. 

"The battle? What happened?" you asked. 

"We won," he replied. Stroking your cheek, he added, "You need to rest. We can discuss the specifics later." 

Since both your head and body were still aching from the impact, you simply nodded and quickly fell back into a dreamless sleep. 

Smaug was not by your side the next time you awoke. Your body felt sore and bruised, but you were able to sit up. Nothing was broken as far as you could tell and for that you considered yourself lucky.

When you went to stand up, you let out a slight groan from the pain. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around you and a deep, silky voice purred in your ear, "Here, let me help you." 

Once you were standing, Smaug moved so that he could face you. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got blown up," you said with a small laugh. 

He smiled back at you, but you could tell from his eyes that it wasn't genuine. Before you could ask him what was wrong, he said, "The wizard is here. He and the rest of your friends are going to collect Merry and Pippin." This time the smile was real. "I thought it safe to assume that you would want to join them, so I came to assist you." He reached out his arms and wore an expectant look on his face. 

"What? You don't think you're going to carry me, do you? I'm capable of walking." 

As you limped away from him, you heard him say, "Such a stubborn woman." In a moment, he was lifting you up from behind with only one arm. Then he brought his other arm up to support your legs. The smirk on his lips was beyond devilish. He carried you to where Buttercup was waiting and gently put you on her back. 

When you looked at him to thank him, he appeared troubled again. "Hey Smaug, do you want to come with me?" 

Suddenly he was back to his normal, sassy self and said, "Just try to stop me."

"Well hop aboard then." 

"You mean, on the horse?"

"Yeah." 

He hesitated. 

"You aren't scared, are you?" you said in a mocking tone. 

"Of course not. I have just never ridden a horse before, obviously. I would prefer to fly." 

Laughing you said, "Well I would prefer for you to ride. Just get behind me, hold on, and don't fall off. You'll be fine." 

Once he was situated, the two of your rode off to meet everyone else. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Throughout the course of the day, there were multiple instances of him seemingly getting lost in his own thoughts. In these moments, he looked as if he was wrestling with the biggest problem in all of Middle-Earth. It wasn't until the festivities in Rohan began that you were able to get a moment alone to talk to him. 

He had snuck away sometime after the king's toast and you found him lying outside the city's gates, back in his dragon form.

"I thought you would be celebrating," Smaug said, lifting his head to look at you. 

"From what I was hearing inside, it sounds like you are the one who should be celebrating. They are calling you a hero." 

He averted his gaze from you before saying, "A hero would have been able to protect you from harm. Instead, I failed you." 

So that's what was bothering him.

"Listen to me, you did what I wanted you to do, and saved a whole bunch of innocent lives in the process. I don't call that a failure." 

"And what about the next time? I lost you once, and I almost let it happen again today. I will not make that mistake a third time." 

You hesitated, trying to think of a response. There were a lot of things about Smaug that you hadn't worked out yet, but there was no denying that you loved him, at least in some capacity. You felt safe and comfortable with him, like you were back home again. 

"Next time," you said,  "I'll be right up there with you...where I belong." 

Smaug could tell from your emotions that your words were indeed sincere. 

"It is getting late and it is cold out," he said. "You should be inside."  

"I'll go in later," you said, moving over to sit beside him on the grass. Resting your back against his neck you added, "This is the only place I want to be right now." The warmth of his smooth scales combined with his peaceful breathing lulled you to sleep.

When he saw that you had drifted off, he moved his wing in order to shield you from the cold night wind. Whispering as quietly as he could he said, "Goodnight, my pet." 

And there you slept until morning. As safe and warm as if you were at home in your own bed.


	12. Chapter 12

You awoke in the morning to the feeling of someone running their fingers through your hair. When you opened your eyes, you found that your head was resting in Smaug's lap.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said with a smile. 

"Hey there," you said sleepily, stretching your arms. 

"Would you like some breakfast?" he asked.

"It depends."

"On what?" he asked, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"On whether you're taking me inside to eat normal food or if you're going to try to feed me one of your kills."

Laughing he replied, "What happened to your adventurous spirit? Fine, we will go inside."

Then he helped you up off the ground and, hand in hand, you two walked up to the great hall. Upon arriving, he escorted you to a seat and said, "Wait here while I prepare your breakfast, my lady." Then he kissed your hand and gave you a wink before turning and heading off to fix your plate. 

As he walked away, you couldn't help but admire his perfect physique. His body was an ideal combination of strength and beauty, much like his personality. Those broad shoulders and muscular arms represented his protective instincts while his smooth, graceful movements reflected his gentle, affectionate nature. 

Your thoughts were interrupted by Gandalf sitting down across from you. "I need to speak to you right away. This is urgent."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gimli was standing on the other side of the room watching Smaug study the table full of food. It was obvious that he had no idea what he was doing. What do dragons know about such things after all? Gimli walked up beside him and asked as innocently as he could manage, "Is something wrong?"

"What is that?" Smaug asked, pointing at the first plate on the table.

"That's bread."

"Is it edible?" He was now holding a piece of it up in front of his face and eyeing it suspiciously. 

"Aye, it is."

Although he still seemed to not trust the piece of bread entirely, he put it on your plate. 

"What are those yellow, fluffy things?"

"Those are eggs."

Smaug looked at Gimli with an expression of pure horror on his face.

"And your kind called me a monster! At least I never snatched a developing young one out of the safety and comfort of its shell and devoured it!"

Gimli rolled his eyes. "They are unfertilized eggs. It is not what you think. You should try them. They taste delicious."

Smaug looked sickened at the idea. "No, thank you. I was an egg once myself. It would be wrong."

Moving farther down, he found several different kinds of cooked meats. "Why do you people insist on ruining perfectly good meat?"

"Because not everyone likes for their food to still be alive and kicking, dragon-boy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That is why I must leave for Gondor immediately, and I will be taking Pippin with me."

Gandalf had just finished telling you about the events of the previous night, and of his decision to leave Rohan before the rest of you. 

"What do you want me to do, Gandalf?"

"I do not know. I fear Mordor's armies will descend upon Minas Tirith long before Theoden and his men arrive, but I will not have you and Smaug be the primary target of such an evil host." 

Taking your old friend's hand in yours you said, "That is a decision he and I will make, and whatever we do, it will be our responsibility and ours alone."

Just then, Smaug appeared and placed your plate down in front of you. You tried to hide your surprise at the sight which lay before you. On the plate sat one lonely piece of bread. He must of sensed your disappointment because he said, "I am sorry, but it was the only remotely acceptable thing available. If you like it, I will be happy to get you another."

Trying to fight back a laugh at his expense, you thanked him and patted the seat next to you. As he sat down, Gandalf stood up saying, "We really must be leaving. Whatever you decide to do, please be careful."

"I'm in good hands," you said, motioning to Smaug. "Be safe, Gandalf. And take good care of Pip for me." 

"I promise I will." Then he gave your shoulder a reassuring squeeze before heading towards the door.

"What is going on?" Smaug asked. You proceeded to repeat everything Gandalf had told you and laid out all of the available options. When you had finished, you rubbed your palms against your face and muttered, "I don't know what to do."

As you stared at the table, his eyes were focused intently on you. There were a multitude of emotions running through you at the moment: fear, anxiety, helplessness, and confusion, just to name a few. He picked up on every single one of them. 

"What would you do if you felt you had nothing to lose?" he asked.

"I'd go to Minas Tirith. That's where we're most needed."

"Then go we shall."

"No, it's too dangerous."

Taking your hand in his, he said, "You do not have to worry. I will protect you, with my life if necessary-"

"That's what I'm worried about!" you interrupted, turning to look at him. "Who will protect you? I won't let-" 

Your words were cut off by him placing his lips against yours. It was a gentle kiss. You noted how soft and a smooth his lips felt, as if they were made of the finest silk. Yet they were warm, like a breeze on a summer night. The heat from his lips spread through your whole body at an almost alarming rate. But then the kiss ended as suddenly as it had begun. 

As he slowly pulled back he whispered, "I am sorry if that was a strange thing to do, but the impulse to do it was overwhelming."

"You don't have to apologize."

"I am not accustomed to having someone care for me. There are no words to describe how honored I am that you are the one to do so." 

Staring into his eyes, which were now a calming shade of blue, you said, "I have always cared for you Smaug, and I always shall. Until the end of my days."


	13. Chapter 13

"Hurry up! We need to get going!" you called out to Smaug who was walking a few steps behind you.

"Why the rush, my darling? If we leave now we will get to the White City long before the wizard and your hobbit friend arrive."

"No we won't," you said, stopping to grab his hand so you could lead him towards the stables. "Buttercup isn't that fast."

Smaug let out an obvious groan of discontent. "Why must we ride that beast of burden? She is so slow and uncomfortable."

"Do you not have any idea how big you are, Smaug? If we go flying into Gondor, all of Mordor will see us and there goes the secret part of 'secret weapon.' Now hop aboard." 

With a defeated sigh, he boosted you up into the saddle and climbed on behind you. Then you urged your steed out of the stable and towards Minas Tirith.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, I guess this is it," you said as you stared up at the walls of the great city.

"Hm, fancy," was Smaug's only response. 

Once the gates had been opened, you asked one of the gatekeepers, "Where will I find Gandalf?"

"Go to the very top. Someone up there should be able to help you."

You steered your horse through the crowds, which thinned the closer you got to the top.

When you reached the top, you told the first guard that you saw,"I'm looking for Gandalf."

Almost as if your statement had summoned him, Gandalf exited a great hall with Pippin following close behind. You hopped down and hurried over to greet them both. 

"I am glad you decided to come," Gandalf began. "Concerned, but glad."

After the greeting, Gandalf went to speak to a guard who proceeded to lead all of you to the rooms you would be staying in that evening. "Here is one for the two of you," he said to Gandalf and Pippin, "and one for you and your husband right next door to it."

"My hus-" you began, before being interrupted by Gandalf. "Thank you very much. Good day to you."

Turning to speak to Smaug, you found that he had already entered the room you two were to share. 

"Husband?" you asked Gandalf. "You told him we were married?"

"Well, I thought you two would want to stick together," he said as if it was no big deal.

"You're up to something, Gandalf. I can tell."

"Nonsense."

Smirking, you turned to enter your room but stopped when you felt his hand on your arm.

"Bilbo loves you, y/n. He always has. I know, with things being as they are now, he would not want you to fight off a chance at future happiness because of him. Remember that."

You wiped away the newly formed tears that had found their way to your cheek and entered your room in silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner, you lounged on one of the small beds while Smaug stood out on the balcony looking at the dark landscape before him. 

"Don't you need to change?" you asked him. "To recharge or whatever?"

"No, this form is getting easier...to stay in, to take...everything." 

Coming back into the room, he studied your form as you lay on your bed. You were in the same clothes you had been wearing all day and the only thing you had taken off were your boots. 

Sitting down on the other bed opposite of you, he asked "Why do you humans rely so heavily on clothing?"

"What?" you responded, amused by his question. 

"I understand why you wear it, of course. Human skin is fragile and clothing helps protect it from injury and the elements, but why wear it in a controlled setting such as this." 

"Because it's the decent thing to do."

"Why is it?"

"It just is. Now, go to sleep." you said with a huff. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw a movement that surprised you.

"What are you doing?"

He was standing beside his bed, holding the shirt he'd previously been wearing in his hands.

"Just because you are overly fond of clothing does not mean I have to be, especially in a private setting. Personally, I would prefer to sleep without it."

"Nope!" you said, hopping up and snatching the shirt from him. "Put it back on!" Now, you were waving it in front of his face. 

He started to laugh. "Does my partial exposure make you uncomfortable?"

On his lips was the happiest smirk you'd ever seen in your life. The sneaky serpent was enjoying this. 

"No, it does not make me uncomfortable."

"Oh, I think it is. Your cheeks are turning red. Is that what they call a blush?" 

You moved back to your bed and resumed the same position you had been in before.

"Fine, walk around naked. See if I care. Try to teach someone normal human behavior and they make a mockery out of it."

Since he knew you weren't really mad, he didn't even try to hold back his laughter. As he fixed his bed, you couldn't stop yourself from admiring his body. His skin was as pale and perfect as ivory. Beneath it, you could see the movement of his sculpted muscles. You had never seen anyone so strong yet so lean and streamlined. Your eyes moved to his defined shoulder blades and you wondered what it would feel like to trace your fingertips across them. Slowly, softly, sensuously.

"I am glad to know you are no longer displeased with my exposure."

Averting your eyes, you said "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do not, but I do."


	14. Chapter 14

"Smaug, wake up."

"Hm?" He awoke to find you standing beside his bed. The flirtatious Smaug of earlier was replaced by the one you knew so well: Concerned, overprotective Smaug.

"Y/n, what is wrong?"

"I know this is going to sound stupid but...I haven't slept in an actual bed by myself in over sixty years. May...may I sleep with you?"

Relieved that nothing was seriously wrong, he scooted over and pulled the covers up for you to get under them. "Be my guest."

It was a very small bed for two people, so it required you to snuggle up close. You wrapped one arm around him and lay your head on his chest. His skin was incredibly warm, but comforting, like sitting beside a fireplace. The beating of his heart caused you to quickly begin to drift off. Before falling asleep though, you muttered "I love you, Smaug."

"Not nearly as much as I love you, my treasure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the morning, you awoke to an empty bed and an empty room. You were in the middle of wondering where Smaug could be when he came through the door. 

"Get up. You are leaving...now."

This wasn't the Smaug you knew. Your Smaug always treated you kindly. You didn't recognize the man in front of you. He was stern and harsh. 

"What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, you are. You are leaving this city. Now, are you going to get up or am I going to have to pick you up?"

"Like hell I'm leaving! We came here to fight! You promised me!"

"That was before!"

"Before what?!"

"Before-" Suddenly, he crumbled onto the bed. His face was buried in his hands. He sat like that for a moment before he looked at you. When he did, he had tears in his eyes. "I cannot turn back, y/n. I have tried all morning and I am simply incapable of it now. I will not be able to protect you, that is why you must leave immediately."

You were absolutely shocked. Smaug was a dragon. How could he not go back to what he was? To what he'd been all his life?

"Why?" you asked. "How did it happen?"

"I do not know." He laughed, but you knew it wasn't genuine. "Ever since I met you, I wanted this to happen. Now that you need me to be a dragon, I have failed you." 

You knelt down and took both of his hands in yours. "And what will you do if I leave?"

"I promised you I would protect your friends. I would stay behind and do the best I could."

"And die in the process?"

"If necessary." 

"That's not going to happen. You should know me well enough by now to know that I'm not the type of woman who leaves the man she loves behind to die."

Smiling faintly, he said "That is how we met."

Then he snatched you up into his lap and held you as tightly as possible. "I will still protect you, my darling. To the very best of my abilities."

"No, my dear. This time we will protect each other."


	15. Chapter 15

"Damn it, Smaug! Be a little more gentle! That's the third sword you've broken already!"

You were in the process of trying to teach your now all-human companion how to fight in his new body. He was much stronger than you had expected, however, and the proof of said strength was in the form of shattered pieces of metal surrounding your practice area. 

"A broken sword isn't going to do you any good."

"I am truly sorry, my pet." His puppy dog expression made it hard for you to continue scolding him. 

"Maybe you should just punch all of your opponents in the face. It would make my job easier." 

"But not nearly as much fun!" he exclaimed, lifting you up in the air and spinning you around. 

"Stop it! You can't spin your instructor!" You were trying to sound stern, but your giggling made the attempt useless. 

"I can spin the true love of my existence though." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he stopped and studied you with furrowed brows. "Do you know why I love you?" 

You pondered his words for a moment before answering. The truth was you had never known why. Never even had the slightest inkling. "No."

He set you down and placed his hand over your heart, right next to the stone he had given you so many years before. "Because of this." 

He must of sensed that you didn't understand because he continued. "I have never, in all of my years, met such a perceptive and caring creature. You loved your hobbit, someone most of the world overlooked, for traits the others could not see. When you looked at him, you saw his kindness, bravery, and loyalty."

He paused and closed his eyes a moment. "No one believed I could be anything more than a murderous monster. I never gave them any reason to. But after only one act of kindness, you forgave me for every wrong I had ever committed. It takes an incredible heart to do that." 

"You were a dragon, Smaug. You only ever did what your kind was born to do. No matter how horrible those things were in the eyes of others, how could I ever hate you for them? It would be like hating a dog for chasing cats, or a cat for killing birds...or a person for failing to be perfect. We can only fight our instincts so much. And sometimes, even when we know they are wrong, we can't fight them at all." 

At that, you grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards you. Standing on the tips of your toes, you reached up and kissed him firmly on the lips. He quickly wrapped his arms around you and lifted you effortlessly until your faces were at the same level. 

Even though he didn't need any help supporting your weight, you wrapped your legs around his waist, while your hands found their way to his onyx hair and began gently tugging the soft locks. The two of you held onto each other as if your lives would end if you parted. 

As your kisses grew more fierce, feelings and desires you throught you'd never experience again began coursing through you. You didn't care that you were in public, or that you would soon be facing the most dangerous battle of your life. All that mattered was what was wrapped in your arms, and the love and safety that he gave to you. 

Unfortunately, the moment was broken by the sound of enemy horns filling your ears. Smaug set you back down on your feet and the both of you made your way to a spot where you could look out of the city. From a distance, you could see Mordor's army approaching. 

"This could be the end of our world as we know it," you muttered, shivering at the thought. 

Smaug reached over and gave your hand a reassuring squeeze. "This battle is a spark. A spark that will determine who will burn into ashes and who will not. And I have no intention of burning."


	16. Chapter 16

You rushed into your room with Smaug right behind you and immediately started gathering up your armor. Smaug dropped the armor you had gotten for him onto his bed and turned to study you. He felt your fear and anxiety, but there was something else going on inside of you that he couldn't put his finger on.

"What is bothering you?" he asked.

"You mean besides the oncoming army of Mordor?"

"Yes."

You stopped for a moment while you tried to figure out how to ask what it was you wanted to know. What you had needed to know ever since you had first met him. 

"Why did you leave Erebor for me?" 

"Because I loved you."

"But you had only just met me," you said, turning to face him with tears in your eyes. "How could you have been willing to give up everything for me?"

He moved close to you so he could wipe the tears from your eyes. "Dragons recognize their lifetime mates within moments of meeting them. Everything we need to know is right there in front of us. We can tell from seeing, hearing, touching, and smelling them. You humans just overcomplicate the entire process," he added with a chuckle.

You leaned your head against his chest and smiled into it. For some reason, his answer had been a great relief to you. Smaug began to stroke your hair with one hand while he placed the other on your lower back. The physical closeness made you feel safe. 

The hand that was on your head slowly found its way to your chin and tilted it up so that he could kiss you. Your hands travelled to his chest, where you could feel his raw strength through his shirt.

Before you knew it and without your lips even parting, he had gently pushed you onto your bed and was on top of you. He was supporting his weight with one arm, and his other hand was carressing your skin under the bottom of your shirt. You wrapped your legs tight around him and were pleasantly surprised to find how aroused he was. As your fingers traced over his back muscles and shoulder blades, his lips moved down to your collarbone, causing you to moan louder than you wanted to. You could feel him smirk against you in response. Just as you were about to start removing his clothes, the sound of a horn caught your attention and brought you both back to the moment. 

"The war," he muttered. 

"The war," was your only reply. 

He helped you up and you both started putting on your armor and your weapons. When you were both prepared, he took your hand and lead you out of the room. The streets and courtyards were crowded with soldiers rushing around. The two of you were the only ones who walked to your destination. When you arrived at the city's main gate, he gave your hand a tight squeeze and gave you a loving smile. 

"I will protect you, my darling," he said quietly. "You will live through this war if it kills me."

Reaching up and giving him a kiss you whispered, "No, if it kills you, then it will have to kill me too. We are bound together, you and I. We always have been, and I will not let death tear us apart. Of that I swear to you."


	17. Chapter 17

The battle raged on for what seemed like ages. You tried to mentally block out the sight of dying soldiers as they dropped all around you. The might and sheer number of Mordor's army seemed incapable of being defeated. Even the arrival of Rohan's army barely even made a dent in their ranks. 

Now, the surviving members of Gondor's forces were huddled together inside of the last available barricade, while the foes outside came ever closer to breaking through. You sat, with one arm wrapped around Pippin's shoulders, watching Smaug pace back and forth, running his hand through his hair anxiously. It was the most frightened you had seen him since the battle began, and you knew it was because this wasn't in his nature. He wasn't the type to sit, trapped and terrified, hoping to be rescued. He was meant to be the predator, not the prey. 

You stood up and slowly made your way over to him. Without a word, you took his hand and rested your head against his arm. 

"We should not simply sit here and wait to die," he said loudly enough for everyone to hear. "You all are soldiers, defenders of this city, are you satisfied with waiting to be slaughtered?"

"They're tired, Smaug," you said weakly. "They just want all of this to end." 

He turned to you and pushed your face up so he could look into your eyes. "That does not sound like the woman I love. She faced a dragon, all alone, without having to think twice," he gave you a sad smile. "Do not tell me she does not have one more fight left in her."

As you peered back into his eyes, you noticed they were darker than you had ever seen them before. You sighed and gave him a small smile, "I suppose she could muster up one more." 

He looked to the others and asked, "Will any of you join us?" You watched as most of them, including Gandalf and Pippin, rose to make one last stand. 

In his most commanding tone, Gandalf said, "Open the gate."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Letting go of Smaug's hand, you ran and jumped into Legolas' arms giving him a big kiss on the cheek, then you did to same to Gimli and Aragorn in turn. 

"Nice work on the ghost army," you whispered into Aragorn's ear before letting go. You had never thought you'd be so happy to see real ghosts, but they did save all of you in just the nick of time.

"I thought you would have been more useful," Gimli sassed to Smaug. 

Chuckling half-heartedly, Smaug replied, "The situation changed a bit." 

Looking at him now, you noticed that his expression seemed pained. "What's wrong?" you asked, rushing over to him. But before he could answer, he collapsed onto the ground. 

The others told you later that you screamed in that instant, but you could never quite recall it. The next thing you remembered was someone removing Smaug's armor and revealing the wound. 

By some slim, unfortunate chance, the blade had pierced him in the unprotected area under his left arm. You had to fight back the nausea when you saw the depth of the injury. They treated him as well as they could, but whether he lived or died was out of their hands. 

You sat beside him every hour of the day and night, holding his hand and stroking his hair. The amount of time spent crying was countless. You constantly begged and pleaded with his still, silent body not to leave you because that's all you could do, besides wait.


	18. Chapter 18

Your friends visited you everyday as you sat by Smaug's bedside. Most of the time they didn't say much, just kept you company while you clenched his hand and stared at his face in worry. Legolas came by every morning, obviously concerned about your complete lack of sleep.

By early the third morning, time had caught up with you and you had drifted off to sleep on the small part of the cot that Smaug's large build didn't take up. Somewhere in your sleepy haze, a deep "good morning" found you. 

"Good morning, Legolas," you muttered without even opening your eyes. You were surprised when you heard a quiet chuckle.

"If you think you ought to be waking up beside the elf every morning then we might have a slight problem, my dear." 

You opened your eyes and bolted upright to see Smaug smiling weakly up at you. Jumping forward, you grabbed him and started peppering kisses all over his face as tears began to well up in your eyes.

"You are acting ridiculous, as if you were not sure that I was going to wake up." 

"I was so worried about you," you said, sitting up again while he wiped the tears from your face with his hand. "Can I get you anything?" 

"I am starving actually."

"Of course, I'll be right back." Then you kissed him on the lips and hopped up to go get him something to eat. 

When you returned, you placed the food tray on the table beside him and proceeded to help him sit up. After you had him adjusted, you moved the tray to his lap. He peered at the bowl in front of him, and although he was hesitant, he lifted the spoon and sipped the brown liquid. 

He wrinkled his face up in disgust and asked, "What is this? It is dreadful."

"It's soup." 

"It tastes like stale puddle water."

"Ok, it's not very good soup. But you aren't ready for solid food yet, so eat."

"I think starving to death would be preferable." 

You snatched the spoon from him, dipped it into the liquid, and held it up to his mouth like he was an imfant. And just like an infant, he pursed his lips together tightly and shook his head 'no'. This went on until you finally gave up and, resisting the urge to dump it over his hard head, took it back to the kitchen. 

You returned to find that he had disappeared, and on a hunch, you headed towards the dining hall. You found him, still wrapped up in his extensive bandages, sitting at a table with Gimli and they were both eating away as if they hadn't seen food in a month. 

"Smaug!" you yelled, stomping over to him. "You are not strong enough to be out of bed!"

"In his defense, y/n, he did make it here all by himself so I'm not so sure you're right about that," Gimli managed through his stuffed mouth. 

When you saw what Smaug was eating, your anger was replaced with disgust. "You can't eat that you know. It's way too rare."

"Nonsense, darling. I have eaten rarer than this all my life."

"Yeah, when you were a dragon, but you aren't a dragon anymore, and I'm willing to bet anything that that's going to give you a violent case of food poisoning."

"Anything?" he asked in his most sultry voice as he eyed you up and down before giving you a wink that made you burn with embarrassment. 

"Will you two please save that for later?" Gimli asked. "I'll be sick too if I have to listen to that for much longer."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

You stood on the balcony of your room staring at the army as it marched to Mordor and its final battle. You had wanted to go, but you knew Smaug wouldn't stay behind if you went, and you weren't going to let him go with such an extensive injury. 

Your thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Smaug in the bathroom throwing up once again. Of course you felt bad for him, but in spite of that, you couldn't help but smirk. It was his own fault after all. You had warned him. 

A few moments later, he joined you on the balcony, still looking quite green. "You okay?" you asked. 

Groaning and holding his stomach, he replied, "You were right, but you do not have to rub it in as they say."

You returned to staring off towards the dark clouds of Mordor when you felt his strong, comforting arm wrap around you. 

"You've never lied to me, Smaug, so  
anything you tell me, I'll believe. Tell me they're going to be alright." 

A few moments of silence passed before he whispered, "They are going to be alright. I promise."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I haven't touched this fanfic or any of my others in like 3 years. I've been busy leading the life of a responsible adult. But every so often it bothered me that I didn't finish this one story in particular. I think it's because it is the only one I actually planned from beginning to end before I ever got started. It also doesn't help that the book I'm currently reading keeps making dragon references. Since hobbit interest peaked about the same time I got out of the game shall we say, no one may ever read this. But I'm going to try to finish it anyway. If anyone does read it, I hope it stays up to previous standards.

The minutes felt like hours and the hours felt like days as you paced back and forth on the balcony, with one eye always fixed towards the east. You and Smaug had watched the army ride away, and eventually you would watch an army return. Whether it would be the one lead by the new King of Gondor, victorious in spite of insurmountable odds, or the one lead by the Lord of Mordor, coming to establish himself as the supreme ruler of Middle-Earth, only time would tell. And time was currently standing still, holding onto its secrets for as long as it could.

The two of you remained silent. Smaug sat, his now dark gray eyes watching you pace, wearing an expression that appeared unnaturally collected, given the circumstances. But inside his mind raced, calculating the odds of success for the various strategies he was concocting. The city was emptied except for women, children, injured soldiers, and old men. If Aragorn's army failed, there was no chance of stopping Sauron's path of destruction. Evacuating would be the only option, but that was a short term solution, buying only a few months at most. If the race of Men failed, there was no one else to defend Middle-Earth. The dwarves would fight, of course, but were they scattered across the earth, unprepared to make one large final stand against Mordor's armies. They would be whittled away, one small fight after another, until the blood of their people was totally spent. His impression of Hobbits, from the few he had encountered, was that they were a hardy breed capable of more than meets the eye. But they were also untrained and wouldn't be a match for Sauron's vicious forces. And the elves...they were leaving Middle-Earth. With the exception of Legolas, Helms Deep had been the last battle the Elves would fight on this land. As for his own species, even if they did not immediately reject him in his now permanent form, they would never offer aid. The dragons would rejoice and openly embrace the new age of darkness, as he himself would have almost a century ago.

For the first time, Smaug wondered if the jewel he had bestowed upon you in Erebor that day had not indeed been a curse in disguise. He had always told himself that he gifted you with unnaturally long life out of pure love, but perhaps it had really been born of his own selfish need. He had always been selfish. If not for him, you could have grown old and perhaps died peacefully in your sleep beside the husband you loved so dearly, as opposed to waiting to be slaughtered.

Yes, Smaug knew how much you still loved Bilbo. Lately he had been understanding your feelings far better than you yourself had. When you told Smaug you loved him, when you kissed him, when you had worried over his injured body, he had never doubted the sincerity of it. You truly loved him, and not as a pet or even as a very dear friend, but as a partner and a mate. But he also knew that it was a love formed in the midst of conflict. In the face of war and death, there had been no planning for the future or dwelling on the past. There had only been the moment. If by some miracle Sauron was defeated, he knew reality would rear its ugly head and the emotional fallout that followed would have to be dealt with.

Smaug's thoughts were interrupted by you bolting past him without saying a word. Quickly looking out to where you had previously been watching, he saw the reason for your hasty departure. An army was approaching, and even from that distance it was obvious that it was no orc army.


	20. Chapter 20

"Excuse me! Please let me through!" you yelled while trying to weave your way through the swarms of people. Apparently all of Minis Tirith's remaining occupants had witnessed the army's return over the horizon. Every parent, wife, sibling, and child of each and every soldier that rode off to battle must have been crowded around the smashed gates of the city, waiting to see if their loved ones were coming back to them alive or dead. Making your way out into the open fields that had been a war zone only mere days ago, you spotted your friends near the front of the column. You counted them off one at a time...Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Eomer...and swelled with joy upon realizing that all of them had survived. As they drew closer, you could see it had been a hard won fight (Legolas had dirt and what appeared to be actual sweat on his face, which in and of itself said it all). It suddenly occurred to you that nowhere among the familiar faces did you see Frodo's piercing blue eyes or Sam's gentle features. They had been gone on their own for so long that at first you hadn't really even thought to look for them among what remained of the fellowship, but if they had survived, why would they not be here now? 

Quickly closing what distance remained between you and Gandalf, you ran up and, without greeting any of the victors, yelled out "What about Frodo? And Sam?" 

Gandalf replied by simply pointing to the sky. Looking up, you saw two massive eagles, much like the ones you had encountered decades ago, flying to the uppermost level of the city. Without another word, or bothering to wait for the others, you turned and ran back towards the city gates. 

\--------------------

You couldn't take your eyes off his face. He had lost weight since last you saw him, and he seemed older somehow. It wasn't really possible because your time apart had only added up to weeks, not years. Perhaps more mature was the better word for it. The kind of maturity that only comes with carrying such a great responsibility. Even as he lay there unconscious, you knew in your heart that he'd never again be the Frodo that had left the Shire. 

Cradling his uninjured hand in yours, you reached up with the other to push his dark curls away from his closed eyes with a mother's touch. You had rushed in to check on both of them, of course, with the healers holding you at bay as long as possible. Dehydrated, malnourished, and physically exhausted had been their official diagnosis. As much as you hated for them to take Sam off alone, you couldn't tear yourself away from Frodo. 

So now you sat, all alone on the edge of his bed, watching him closely for any sign of him waking up. In the back of your mind, you were conscious of the fact that you hadn't seen Smaug since you left him behind on the balcony. It was unusual for him to not be close by. 

Oh how would you ever explain all of this to Frodo? While he was making his way through the worst land on Middle-Earth in his effort to save the entire world, and his uncle, your husband, had been waiting for you both in Rivendell, growing older with each passing moment, if he hadn't already...you shook your head, banishing those thoughts. Bilbo couldn't be...dead. You couldn't stand to think of it. How could you ever tarnish their honor with what you had done? They had been selfless and pure of heart, while you got all lovey with someone who was practically a stranger. 

And Bilbo, how would you ever tell him? All the years you had been married you had always been faithful. Never once tempted...alright, so you hadn't been blind to the fact that other attractive males existed. That's normal in a sixty year relationship. 

The fact still remained that you had never wanted or loved anyone but him...until now. And that was the most painful part of all.


	21. Chapter 21

In the hallway outside of Frodo's room sat one lonely chair occupied by one equally lonely former dragon. Smaug had not been derelict in his duty to you. He had positioned himself in a place where he would be close by, if needed, without stepping over the boundary he had drawn for himself. Frodo was a part of your life he had not yet been invited into, and he swore that he would not intrude upon it, especially in a moment such as this. 

Resting the back of his head against the wall, with his eyes tightly shut, he desperately tried to make sense of the emotional hurricane taking place in the room behind him. It was a strange mixture of relief, fear, confusion, guilt, and something else he could not quite place. The feeling in question was not an unfamiliar one; he had sensed it within you before. He was just never able to find its meaning. 

"I do not envy you your task." 

Smaug opened his eyes to see Gandalf standing in front of him, leaning against his staff, wearing a small smile and a twinkle in his eyes. 

"Understanding a woman's emotions," the wizard continued, "can be a difficult endeavor. Experiencing them along with her requires a courage beyond that of a mortal man." 

"She is conflicted," Smaug said. "I anticipated as much, given recent developments, but there is something present I do not understand." Lowering his voice, he softly added, "I do not know how to help her." 

Minutes of complete silence passed between them before Gandalf asked his critical question, the answer to which would determine his course of action. 

"Do you ever blame y/n for Bilbo?" 

Smaug looked up at Gandalf in surprise. 

"It is a reasonable question," Gandalf said. "You gave up your mountain for her, and instead of falling madly in love with you, she married another. Do you resent her for that?" 

Smaug dwelled upon the wizard's question. He had always envied Bilbo. And there were times, as illogical as it might sound, that he hated himself for being a dragon, as if that had even been remotely his to control. But he had only ever felt love for you. 

"No," he answered. "Y/n deserved happiness with someone who was capable of giving it to her. I would not have kept her from it for anything in this world." 

Gandalf watched Smaug for any sign of insincerity while he spoke, and when he found none, let out a small sigh of relief and said, "Neither would Bilbo. That is why I know he will not stand in your way now. Life has not been easy for y/n since I convinced Bilbo to give up the Ring. She knows she will lose him soon, but she will not be able to let go. She will need you more than ever when that time comes. But most importantly, she needs to know that finding hope and love in a new life will not tarnish the past one." 

"How do I help her realize that?" Smaug asked.

Crossing the hallway and placing his hand on the doorknob to Frodo's room, Gandalf replied "It is not in your power to do so. There is only one who can." With that, he entered the room, leaving Smaug once again all alone.


	22. Chapter 22

The moment you first saw him start to stir, uncontrollable tears of joy began streaming down your face. 

"Frodo? Can you hear me? Please answer me." 

He opened those piercing blue eyes you knew so well and smiled faintly up at you before replying, "Just couldn't let me sleep in peace, could you? Is this payback for all those mornings I came in jumping on the bed at daybreak?" 

You snatched him up into a hug and squeezed him much harder than you probably should have, given his weak condition. 

Behind you, Gandalf chuckled before saying, "If you keep that up the healers will have to come repair a broken rib." 

You pulled back and watched the look of shock on Frodo's face when he saw that Gandalf was indeed alive. That is when you remembered that the last Frodo had seen of him was when he fell fighting the beast in Moria. 

One by one, the remaining members of the fellowship entered the room to be reunited with their friend. Merry and Pippin quickly launched into telling Frodo all of the grand, exciting things they had seen and done in his absence. 

The happy moment, however, was interrupted when Gimli said, "Y/n, you know that fire-breathing boyfriend of yours is-Ow!" 

Gimli had been cut short by Legolas elbowing him hard in the shoulder and giving him a harsh enough look to silence even the boldest of dwarves.

"Boyfriend?" Frodo asked, clearly confused. 

The laughter and joyful conversation was replaced with a heavy silence that seemed to lay on everyone in the room. All around you, you became aware of the awkward shuffling of feet and darting glances of your companions. 

"Come," Gandalf said, his voice suddenly cutting through the painstaking quietness. "They have much to discuss." 

As Gandalf walked by you, he placed a reassuring hand on your shoulder and whispered, "Do not forget what I told you that first night in Gondor."

Then you watched as your friends left the room as quickly as they had entered it. 

Turning your attention to Frodo and taking a deep breath, you said "Where do I begin?" 

You proceeded to tell him everything that had transpired since he left the company, glossing over some of the more private details. He did not need to know exactly what had been said between you and Smaug. By the end of your tale, you sat, head down, looking much like a child waiting for her punishment. 

Frodo reached over and took both of your hands in his before saying, "If there is one thing I have learned through this ordeal, it is that life does not always turn out the way we would wish it to. The years the three of us had together in the Shire had to have been some of the happiest anyone has ever experienced. But in a great many ways, that life has already ended, for all of us." 

His eyes took on a distant, pained expression that confirmed what you had already suspected in your heart: he would never be the same as he once was. 

"I have always loved you like you were my own mother," he continued. "And I know better than anyone how much you mean to Uncle. But your part in this story is obviously far from being over, and neither of us would want you to spend those years alone." 

With fresh tears forming in your eyes, you leaned forward and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. Then you stood up and made your way over to open the door. Stepping out into the hallway, you saw your ever loyal guardian keeping watch, just as you had expected to find him. 

"Smaug," you began, "there is someone I would like for you to meet."


End file.
